karnevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Blue Rose
Blue Rose is the 9th episode of the Karneval anime. It aired on May 29, 2013. Summary Tsukumo tells Nai to stay in a safe hiding spot. Yogi seems to have saved Gareki from death by wrapping him around with his vines. The two Varuga left, and in seeing Tsukumo, rendered her unconscious. They take her with them and Nai calls out for her, and runs after them to no avail. In Silver Yogi form, Yogi seems to not recognize Gareki. Asking Gareki if he wanted to play, Gareki blows up and headbutts Yogi, and Yogi turns back into his normal self. Gareki is completely weirded out, then Yogi faints, probably due to fatigue. Gareki carries Yogi and coincidentially meets up with Nai. In the next scene, Dr. Akari seems to be agitated, with Azana timidly following and offering to help. Akari, in a moment of kindness, tells Azana to get some rest. Akari then enters the room where Yogi is attached to all sorts of tubes and wires, as well as a breathing mask. Meanwhile, Tsukumo regains consciousness, and is bound and gagged. She is in an empty room with three large windows and it seems to be late out. She assesses the situation and manages to undo the ropes. She is slightly confused as she peers out the window, asking herself, "Where am I?" At a masquerade party, Kiharu is busying himself with observing the attendees, looking for Uro. Fed up, he tries to bother Kagiri into helping him instead of playing with his video games. Kagiri, being his cool-headed self, tells Kiharu that he cannot yell for Uro-sama because they have come to the party without permission. Kiharu becomes apopletic with rage and impatience, jumping up and down. Eleska is currently with Uro, and is trying to get him to let her see Karoku. She runs off to find Karoku under the pretense of using the restroom. Tsukumo tries to contact someone, but doesn't have an internet connection. She deducts that the signal is being blocked, and decides to get out of the room. A flying lizard gets onto the window, and Tsukumo opens the door. At the moment however, Eleska bursts into the room and is surprised by all of Tsukumo's injuries. The lizard flies off and seems to signal Uro something. Soon, many black suited men hurry to the room. Tsukumo seems to have disappeared, but Eleska tells Uro of Tsukumo, saying that she was "the Cicus girl that we were with on the Train before". Uro comforts her and tells her to forget about everthing. He then has her taken to her room. Uro commands for Tsukumo to be found, saying that if she is half-dead, it is fine. He wants her to be taken to him, possibly for interrogation. Gareki and Nai are being checked up, and are told they are fine. Nai is worrying about Tsukumo and Yogi when Akari comes in. He seems somewhat disgruntled because his hair is down and he seems to be worried about something. They are taken to a room, where Nai questions Akari about Yogi. It seems actually that Akari wants to ask questions, but replies to Nai and Gareki that he was taken care of appropriately just to answer them, and Nai relaxes enough to sit down. Akari then asks for exactly what happened, before and after Yogi's change. Nai replies that Yogi's allergy patch thingy wasn't there. Gareki seems to be bothered extremely by how much Yogi changed when his patch came off, and asked about how Yogi was supposed to manage to change the patch. Akari says that the patch is related to Yogi's change, but that he "does not make faulty things that cease to work the instant they come off". Gareki wonders if Yogi is mentally disturbed, but Akari says it isn't. Akari says that Yogi's case may affect people who take on the duties of people in Circus, saying that it was an allergy. Akari keeps beating the bush when Gareki asks for a proper explanation of Yogi's "allergy". Akari then asks if there was anything else strange that happened to Yogi besides contact with Varugas. Nai remembers that in the room underneath the mansion, Yogi started crying in fear from the dolls. Gareki asks if there was anything to do with the dolls, and then imediately asked about the box that Yogi brought back. Akari seems to not know of the box, and asks them for more details because Yogi didn't have it by the time Akari saw him. In the mansion, Uro is given the object of interest, the small box, by Kiharu. Kagiri and Kiharu are nervous, but when Uro opens the box, he seems to be surprised and relieved. Inside the box was solid evidence against Kafka. Uro muses about Kafka and Circus, in an analogy about a lizard and its tail. Outside, Tsukumo recognizes the flying lizards as "possessors". Tsukumo debates on fighting, but decides against it, as more were likely to appear. Tsukumo prepares her mind for a possible death, and starts to regret things. She is then inspired by what Hirato said to her before, "I'm counting on you, Tsukumo." Meanwhile in the room where Akari is talking to Nai and Gareki, Akari deducts that the contents of the box contained Varuga body parts, therefore effectively triggering an "allergic" reaction if Yogi didn't change his patch. Even though he is explaining things, Akari still doesn't tell them some things. Apparently, there were a lot of fumes of the Varuga elemental combination, heightening the possibility of Yogi going berserk. After accepting Akari's explanation, Gareki still seems to be slightly suspicious of Akari's partial truth. He then drives to a less tense topic, about how the Circus members can fly and things. Akari seems to be tired, so he tells them to ask Tsukitachi. Characters in Order of Appearance Characters in bold denote the character's proper appearance. Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. Magic Magic in bold denotes the magic's first appearance. Navigation Category:Episodes